


The Orphaned Caius Volturi

by nickcullenlind1



Category: Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: M/M, Minor Injuries, Minor Violence, Victorian, Volturi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-15
Updated: 2018-08-08
Packaged: 2019-02-15 03:12:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 15,648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13022040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nickcullenlind1/pseuds/nickcullenlind1
Summary: (A take on how Caius met Aro) Set in Victorian London, young Caius has just been kicked out of the workhouse after being found out about his homosexuality. It was his choice; leave or go to an asylum. In the cold, beaten and half naked, he stumbles across a passer by Aro Volturi who takes him home.





	1. 1

He doesn't mean to get caught. His mother told him before she died; you must never tell anyone, never act upon your desires. He must ignore any looks he gets from men, he can't blush and smile back, not that he's one for smiling. He has to always live a lie, always has to reject his true self.

The master, Mr. Smith catches him in bed with another workmate, the master's son, William. They're only kissing really, there's no further touching involved but the master goes insane. 

Before Caius can even begin to explain himself, Smith throws himself at Caius and drags him from the bed. Caius slams against the cold wooden floor, and the air is knocked from his lungs. He sees stars for a second, his chest aching and heart pounding. 

William stands up to intervene but is stopped by Smith's block of an arm. Caius is frail, skinny, he doesn't look nineteen. He's six feet tall but has barely any muscle on him, the work they make him do here has prevented him from ever having a healthy body. 

He coughs a little blood which splatters onto the floor and Smith takes that as an opportunity to grab Caius by his long hair and drags him to his feet. Caius hangs limply, still stunned by the impact the floor made and barely reacts as Smith's huge iron fist punches his nose, resulting in a flow of blood. 

"Father, stop!" William screeches, grabbing Smith around the waist and attempting to pull him away. "Leave him be. I insisted he kiss me. It wasn't anything to do with hi-"  
"Hold your tongue!" Smith interupts, screaming so loud that it makes Caius's ears ring. 

He halfheartedly wipes away the blood running into his mouth just as Smith grabs at his hair again, pulling him down the corridor, and towards the main doors. "Don't send me out there." Caius's voice is strained, weak. "It's cold. I don't have any money. I'll starve, sir." He adds quieter yet Smith ignores him. 

Smith opens the door and the freezing cold air sweeps across Caius's body. "You are not having relations with my son. You are leaving or you can get sent to the nuthouse. People like you need to have your head's sorted. Men liking other men." He scoffs, and as an afterthought, punches Caius in the stomach. 

He gasps for air as Smith drops him. He places both hands on the floor, coughing more blood. Smith kicks him in the ribs and Caius yells, collapsing onto the floor, face first. His eyes close and he feels almost relaxed to be able to lie down in the first time in a long time. 

Then Smith ruins the moment by picking him up and carrying him through the door roughly. "You ain't coming back, boy. You hear me? Get out of here!" He shoves him at the last sentence and Caius goes flying down the concrete steps and onto the road below. 

A horse and carriage storm towards him but Caius stays on the floor. "Get out of the way, boy!" The handler screams and Caius perches in a daze, too cold to worry about anything else. 

It gets closer to the point that Caius could touch it. He knows it could take his life, he's heard of many horse and carriage accidents here in London. People just don't look where they're going. And here I am, he thinks, standing here, waiting for my death.   
Just as it seems it's about to end for Caius, arms wrap around his waist and he's pulled back about five feet and onto the floor. He grunts as he comes into contact with it and curses. He thinks that it's Smith who throws him and closes his eyes, bracing himself for the beating that doesn't seem to come. 

Instead, a gentle voice. One with a much more upper class accent. "Why are you wearing no shirt? And where are your shoes?" He adds in an amused tone. Caius looks up to see a man of average height, but with a face like no one else. 

Such clear, white, almost marble like skin and dark red eyes. His hair is black as night and long, but it's not dirty or untidy like Caius's is. It's brushed so much that it shines and falls in waves. He's wearing a tailored suit; Caius can tell it's been made especially to suit his angles and body frame. It looks incredible on him. He looks incredible. 

For a second, Caius forgets what the man says to him and is too transfixed upon his face. Then he remembers the horse and carriage. "Was that you back there? Did you save me?" He manages to croak and the man smiles warmly. 

"I couldn't let a young man such as yourself die a horrible and premature death could I?" He says softly and Caius feels stunned for a second at how smooth his voice is. "Well, I'm just an orphan." He shrugs. "No one would miss me." He adds quietly and the man frowns. 

"How would you know? I am also an orphan." He says surprisingly and Caius looks back up at him to check whether or not he's being serious. His face doesn't seem to hold any lies. "My mother died when I was a baby. My father...well...we will not talk about him." He grimaces then smiles at Caius again. 

"Who are you?" Caius asks, then presses his lips together, aware of the rude tone he comes out with. The man just smiles again, amused. "My name is Aro." He introduces, holding out his hand and as Caius takes it, he pulls him to his feet. 

"I am sorry about the fall after I pulled you away from the carriage. I hope it didn't hurt." He says softly and Caius shrugs. "I've had worse today. Trust me." He wipes his nose again which is dripping with blood. Aro notices and frowns. "You've been beaten." He observes. 

"What happened to you?" He asks, as he takes off his suit jacket - his expensive jacket - and throws it across Caius's shoulders. Caius, only wearing baggy trousers and no shoes nods gratefully. 

They walk alongside each other, while Caius talks. "I was found...in bed with the house master's son." He admits. "You're from the workhouse?" He looks him over with a sense of recognition. He must have seen children from the workhouse before. 

Caius feels relieved and surprised that Aro picks up on the fact that he's an orphan rather than gawping at his admission of being homosexual. Then Aro's eyebrows knit together. "With his son?" He sounds surprised. "Well..that takes courage to admit." Is all he says and Caius feels immense relief. 

"He found us," Caius continues. "And then he hit me, I think my nose is broken." He adds, and Aro stops him to gently probe it. "Yes." He confirms. "We should find a doctor." He sets off walking again but Caius objects. "Sir, I do not have money." He admits and Aro laughs. 

It makes Caius shiver. It's not like the cruel laughs of the taunting workmen or masters. It's smooth, gentle and fills Caius with a sense of nostalgia from when his mother was alive. She was always laughing. 

"I will pay." Aro inisists, bringing Caius back to reality. "What? No, sir, you can't. I can't let you." He argues and Aro stops, turning to face him. "I never got your name." He reminds and Caius realises he forgot to tell him. 

"Oh, right. I'm Caius." He introduces and Aro smiles. "Well then Caius, I must insist to find you a doctor to sort out that nose." He concludes. "And then I shall help you find clothes." They start to walk again and Caius feels overjoyed at getting attention and care from someone. 

His mind can't help but feel a bit suspicious of him though. There have been mamy people in the workhouse who have betrayed his trust. 

"He told me I could go to an asylum. He thinks I'm mad." He finishes and Aro smiles. "So do I." He agrees and Caius goes to insult him but Aro interupts. "What kind of boy doesn't wear shoes?" He jokes and Caius shrugs. "We don't have shoes in the workhouse. We're underfed. And underdressed." He adds, shivering although Aro's jacket has raised his body temperature by a fraction. 

"And beaten." Aro chips in, grimly looking at Caius's dripping nose. "I'll find you a hankerchief. What kind of monster hits children?" He looks angry. "I'm not a child sir, I'm nineteen." He admits and Aro gasps. "You're much too skinny for your age. You need food. You look no more than fourteen." He sighs, just as they reach an old building. 

"Ah, here we are. Come with me." He holds open the door and Caius rushes inside, eager to get in from the cold. There are several well dressed people sitting in a waiting room and Caius realises that he's in a doctor's surgery. 

He's never been in one before. Anyone who gets sick will die in the workhouse. 

Aro ignores the people who clearly have appointments, and beckons Caius to follow him. He knocks a door with Dr. Cullen written on it and enters before he can get a response. 

"Good morning, Carlisle." He addresses and a blonde haired man with the same shade of red eyes as Aro turns to face him. "Aro. What a surprise." He smiles. He has a calm demeanour about him and smiles at Caius, paying no attention to the fact that he's half dressed. 

"I'd like you to help Caius here. He's...had an uncomfortable morning." He summarises and one look at Caius's bloody hand and bruised chest gives Carlisle the message. "Right you are. Caius, sit down." He pats the seat beside him and he cautiously sits down, ignoring the pain in his chest. 

He takes a few minutes to examine him before cleaning up his nose, stopping the blood flow. "No broken ribs thankfully. I might be able to find you some pain relief." He hunts through his cupboards which are a mess. 

"Pain relief?" Caius asks Aro who smiles. "It is a medicine which..stops pain." He clarifies and Caius nods enthusiastically. "I'd like some of that. My chest is hurting."   
"It's bruised." Carlisle argrees, opening a bottle. 

"This should help." He pulls out a spoon and passes it to Caius. "Down in one if you can." He advises and Caius swallows before he can taste the gloopy mixture. He shudders. 

"Thank you." He mumbles and Carlisle smiles. "You are most welcome." 

              *************

Aro decides to let Caius stay in the warm surgery while he finds him some clothes. Part of Caius feels that this is just an excuse for Aro to rid of him now Caius is cleaned up, but Aro seems to be able to read Caius's mind. 

"I will come back, Caius. Here." He gives him his jacket again. "You keep this with you. That jacket cost a lot of money. Now I have another reason to come back." He concludes and Caius feels more comforted but still a little wary. 

"I promise. Rest. I shan't be long." He insists and as soon as the door closes, Caius has an urge to run after him. He wants to ensure Aro's return. Carlisle notices and smiles. "I can see you are worried. Please do not worry. I know that Aro is a man of his word." He promises and Caius reluctantly walks over to the corner of the room where there's a padded chair. 

It looks much more comfortable than the broken metal framed beds at the workhouse so Caius decides to sit down. 

He just needs to have a five minute rest......


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Continuation of Chapter 1

A loud bang from outside startles Caius awake who jumps and curses when he realises he's fallen alseep. "I didn't want to fall asleep." He mutters to himself, straightening out. Through Carlisle's window, he can see that the sky has turned a dark grey. 

"It must be afternoon. That lying bastard, Aro." He grunts, kicking out at a cabinet near him. "Lying upper class bastard! How dare he!" He complains and suddenly Carlisle rushes in, looking flustered. 

"Caius?" He looks relieved. "I thought I was being burgled." He smiles. "Where is he? Why hasn't he come back?" Caius demands and Carlisle smiles. "It's not funny! I trusted him!" He screams and Carlisle points to the clock. "I can't tell the time!" Caius yells in response. 

"It's ten o'clock in the morning. You came here at half past nine. He's been gone less than half an hour." He soothes and Caius is still confused about the sky. 

"The sky is dark." He points out and Carlisle nods. "Yes. You missed a thunderstorm. Slept right through it. You must have been exhausted." He smiles, amused and Caius feels momentarily relieved. 

"So he should be back soon." Caius states and Carlisle nods. "Yes. Soon. Now sit down. I have some food for you." He leaves the room for a second before coming back with a steaming bowl of soup. "Hot food?" Caius gasps, pulling it from his grasp immediately. 

"I can't remember the last time I had a hot meal." He starts gulping down the soup, not even bothering to taste it, just the sheer heat of it seems to feed his hunger. 

He clears the bowl within minutes and Carlisle looks impressed. "I'll get you some more. You need feeding up." He justifies and goes to refill his bowl. When he comes back, Caius stays silent again, gulping it down, not bothering to taste it. When he's finished, he passes the bowl to Carlisle and as he looks up, he notices Aro sitting across the room. 

He gasps and feels surprised at the shock of joy that attacks his system. "I can't remember the last time I've been so eager to see someone." He admits and Aro smiles. "I am very flattered." He passes a large box to him which has loopy writing on the lid and Caius realises that this has come from a big brand shop. 

Designer. This is lots of money being spent on him. "Aro, I-"  
"Just open it." He insists and Caius pulls off the decorated lid. Inside, there's a silk deep red shirt and black pressed trousers. "Wow, these are impressive." He admires them, afraid to unfold them in case he messes them up. 

"I'll leave so you can get dres-"  
"No." Caius cuts him off. He's still very afraid that Aro will leave him and he feels uncharacteristically clingy and needy which disgusts and apalls him. 

"Fine." He shrugs and sits back down. "You get dressed." He turns around to give him privacy and Caius rips off the old trousers and throws them. He takes the new black trousers and pulls them on; they're a perfect fit. 

He shoves his arms into the sleeves into his new red shirt, eager to see what he looks like. He buttons it quickly, fingers fumbling and tries his best to sort out the collar. 

"There." He announces and Aro looks over his shoulder, his face breaking out into a smile. "Well don't you look wonderful?" He marvels, coming over to him. He pulls something out of his pocket, which is long and black. "Here." He realises it's a tie and stares at it in his hands. 

"I don't know how to-" He mumbles, embarrassed and Aro smiles. "Let me." He lifts the collar and lays it beneath. He ties it neatly and sets it against the deep red of the shirt. 

"Thank you for my clothes." He mumbles sheepishly and Aro smiles. He smiles a lot and it weirds Caius out. "You smile too much. My mother smiled too much." He adds quietly and Aro raises his eyebrows. 

"You are lucky that you got to meet her." He states simply and Caius feels embarrassed. "True." He sighs and Aro retrieves his jacket from him and pulls it on. "I have shoes for you." He throws some socks at him and Caius pulls them on gratefully, his feet feel frozen. 

He unpackages the shoes, admiring how shiny they are and they smell like...."Are these leather shoes?" He gasps. He knows how much these cost. "Yes." Aro smiles at his awe. "If I was going to get you shoes, I needed to get a pair that would last a while." He says casually and Caius slips them on. 

He looks up at Aro. "Will you help me tie the laces?" He asks meekly and Aro nods. He kneels in front of him, tying them slowly so Caius can memorise how it's done. He ties them in small loops, so they look quite dignified. Caius feels important, handsome even. 

"You look very handsome." Aro compliments straight after and Caius stammers. "What? How did you know what I was thinki-"  
"I didn't." He says innocently. "I am just saying how nice you look." He adds and Caius feels suspicious. He swears this man can read his mind. 

He rises again and pulls out yet another item of clothing: his own jacket. "You didn't think I would let you go cold did you?" He smiles smugly and Caius takes it, feeling the soft fabric. "Thank you." He gasps, pulling it on and standing before the mirror in Carlisle's room. 

His hair spoils his appearance; it's long and dirty. He can't remember the last time he washed it. "Ah. But I even considered that problem." Aro admits and passes him a brush. "You really think of everything." Caius says, amazed and Aro nods. 

"Yes I do. Would you mind if I-" He gestures to Caius's hair and he nods. "Fine. But be careful not to tug it." He warns and Aro nods. Aro pats the space between his legs where he sits and Caius moves over to him, sitting down cautiously. 

Aro starts brushing Caius's ratty hair, running the brush through gently, untangling knots as he goes while Caius perches quietly, enjoying the feel of it, the luxury of being able to have clean clothes and brushed hair, although dirty. 

"The last time anyone brushed my hair for me, it was my mother." Caius announces and Aro stays quiet. Caius realises he's started to stroke the strands of hair that are falling into his face and it's comforting. 

"I was nine then." He continues. "She died not much later. Pneumonia." He adds and Aro sighs. "Ten years." He says grimly. "Ten years in the workhouse, the place like a prison that's meant to be a home." He groans. 

"It was never your home. Home was where your mother was. She must have loved you." He sounds envious and Caius feels bad for talking about her so he stays quiet. "Do not feel bad for me." He responds and Caius gets chills  
"How do you know what I'm thinking?" He gasps. 

Aro laughs and it makes Caius feel happy again. "I will tell you one day, when you have earned my trust." He promises and Caius feels curious that there's a reason behind this supposed telepathy. 

"I think you may have already earned mine." Caius informs him and Aro smiles. "I am most flattered." He responds and Caius nods. "Good." 

He waits until Aro has brushed every strand of hair at least ten times and it's shining. It feels soft to the touch and Caius feels a whole lot better. 

A full stomach and a new outfit. This day keeps getting better. "Come along, then. We must say thank you to Carlisle for the help." Aro announces and Caius follows, feeling a whole lot grander than he did when he first entered this surgery. 

"Carlisle." Aro approaches him and they talk quietly amongst themselves before Carlisle turns to acknowledge Caius. "It was a pleasure meeting you, Caius. You look much better." He admires and Caius tries not to react in too much of a positive way. 

"T-thank you." He stammers and together, he and Aro exit the surgery and head back out onto the street. 

He feels much less cold than he did earlier and it makes him feel great. "I don't understand, Aro." He pipes up as they walk past the high street. "There are many orphans on these streets, why help me and buy me such grand clothes?" He questions and Aro sighs.

"You are not the only one who has been made homeless because of homosexuality." He admits and Caius gasps. "Your father.." He remembers the grim look on Aro's face when he spoke of him earlier. "He sent you away from home." He realises and Aro nods, tight lipped. 

"Hmm. We will not speak about it further. It was a long time ago and he is surely dead by now." He says almost triumphantly and Caius sighs. 

"It is unfair. If I could control it I would. I would make it go away." Caius says grimly and Aro scoffs. "I wouldn't. Do not try to hide yourself away. We are people, not freaks of nature and I will express myself in any way I choose to. I advise you to do the same." He preaches and Caius nods. 

"I will keep that in mind." He replies. "Now then, dear Caius. You are coming home with me." He insists and Caius gasps again though secretly, he suspected Aro would say something of the sort. "Really, Aro I can't accept such an offer." He protests anyway and Aro smiles. 

"I know truly that if faced with the question, you would choose home with me over the cold streets." He teases and Caius sighs. "Fine." He gives in. "Where is home?" He asks and Aro points straight ahead. 

"Home is that way. Follow me. There are many people you need to meet."


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Continuation of other two chapters. Caius arrives home with Aro.

'Home' is a large three storey black and white traditional Victorian house with a path leading straight to the front door. The walls surrounding it are covered with trailing ivy and leaves. Pruned flowers stand in the front garden alongside the path, adding a splash of colour. 

When Aro leads him to the front gate, which is at least eight feet high, Caius gapes in awe at the house and turns to Aro who is smiling in amusement. "You seem surprised." He grins at him and Caius sighs deeply. 

"It's a beautiful house." He admires and Aro pushes open the gate, both sides swinging apart. Caius waits for Aro to head towards the door, feeling too rude to enter the house before him. Aro laughs, seeing Caius hesitate. "Come along, Caius. Welcome home." He grabs Caius's hand and a jolt of static goes through him. 

His hands are ice cold and firm. They feel like rocks compared to Caius's weak handed grip. Aro pulls him gently towards the front door and opens it, leading Caius into a large hallway with a  sweeping staircase either side. 

The floor is smooth and wooden and a burning fire is lit in a small room to the left. "In there." He points towards it but before Caius can enter, Aro stops him. 

Caius looks confused. "You have to take off your jacket first." He explains gently and Caius blushes crimson, embarrassed. "Oh." He struggles out of it quickly and walks into the room with the fire.

He walks in and surprisingly, the room has a high ceiling. There's a book case expanding across the whole of one wall and has a spiral ladder leading up to a platform to reach the books higher up. 

There are a selection of plush looking armchairs dotted around, facing the fire and Caius instantly wants to curl up in one and pore over the books but he knows he can't do that. 

Aro walks in and addresses another man in an armchair, and Caius realises that he was so busy examining the room, that he didn't even notice the other man who has the same marble skin and eyes as Carlisle and Aro but has brown hair instead of Aro's black waves. 

Aro makes himself comfortable in an armchair beside the man and Caius lingers, unsure of what to do. "Caius," Aro addresses. "This is Marcus, my...adopted brother." He introduces and Caius nods shyly, remembering Aro's mention of having no family left. 

"When did you become brothers?" He asks curiously and they share a smile. "A long time ago. Marcus here became Marcus Volturi as will you." He suggests. He notices Caius's unsure face and adds quickly: "If you want to of course. Do not feel pressure." He concludes and gestures to the seat beside him. 

"Sit down. Read a book. I am sure Marcus won't mind, do you brother?" Aro asks him and Marcus speaks for the first time since Caius entered the room. "It is fine by me." He says quietly. He has an old sounding, solemn voice which has an underlayer of intelligence. 

"It's very kind of you but there's no need." Caius stammers, embarrassed and Aro raises his eyebrows. "At least take a seat." He gestures again to the chair beside him and Caius gives in to him for yet another time today. 

Caius wordlessly drifts over to the chair, aware that Marcus has his eyes on him. He makes himself comfortable in the chair and Aro gestures to the bookcase. "Are you sure you don't want to read?" He offers and Caius shakes his head. 

"No thank you." He sighs and Aro persists. "How about this one?" He pulls one out randomly and passes it towards him. "C.S Lewis, Alice in Wonderland." He announces, and Caius goes to protest but sighs and shakes his head again. 

"It is a very...interesting read." He tries to persuade him and Caius struggles to contain his upcoming outburst. "Like I said, it's very kind of you but no thank you." He repeats, his face turning red. 

"Most boys your age love reading." Aro sounds disappointed with him and he feels bad, although it's not really his fault. "I'm not like most boys. And I'm nineteen." Caius corrects.

Marcus looks up from his book to listen. Aro struggles, but persists. "Are you sure you don't want t-"  
"I can't read the words." He states angrily. 

Aro's face takes on a degree of understanding. "Of course you can't. You're from the workhouse. I understand. Shall I teach you?" He offers and Caius feels a thrill at the prospect of being able to learn. 

"Can you do that?" He sounds excited and that earns him another smile from Aro. "Of course. We can start right now if you'd like." He offers and Caius takes deep breaths to calm his angry feelings. 

"Alright, then. Teach me the basics." He gives in and Aro smiles enthusiastically. "Let us start." 

For the next hour, Aro sits paitently as he teaches Caius the alphabet and how to spot his name among other words. "So...which one is your name?" Aro holds up the sheet of paper with various words written over it. 

"That one." Caius dabs at it with his finger and Aro smiles warmly. "Well done, Caius." He applauds and Caius is reminded of his mother who frequently complimented and praised him for the littlest things. 

He feels a warm glow for a second before focusing his attention back on Aro. "So, anytime you see these letters arranged in that way, it means 'Caius'." He explains and Caius internally notes it inside his head. 

"C-A-I-U-S." Caius spells slowly, still unsure, but more confident than he was an hour ago. "Well done, sweet boy." He praises again and Caius feels intelligent for once, much more than he used to, as a workhouse boy. 

He's still a simple thing with no IQ and only capable to work the easiest and smallest of machinery. "I know they degraded you in that awful place." Aro acknowledges, and Caius's head flips up in surprise at this telepathy once again. 

"How did you-"  
"Later." Aro cuts him off immediately before he can continue. "You said that earlier." Caius is aware he sounds whiny and he knows he isn't allow to complain but he can't help himself. 

Aro smiles fondly. "I promise I will explain later. Consider it your bedtime story." He smoothes Caius's hair gently and stands up. 

"You'll be wanting more food, I imagine." He glances at the large grandfather clock next to the fireplace and Caius feels his stomach rumbling at the mention of more food. 

"Will it be hot food?" He sounds hopeful and it breaks Aro's heart. He knows what it is like to grow up poor. In Greece, in the BC years, no one ever had enough money, everyone suffered from hunger. It was probably why his father died so young. 

Not that his father was a sweet and kind man....when he threw him out, Aro had never been more relieved and scared in his life.

"Yes." He turns back to Caius. "It will be hot food. We can't have you eating plates of ham sandwiches and canapes." He scoffs. "It is much too cold for that." He adds in explanation but Caius still frowns. 

"I don't know what canapes are, Aro." He admits and Marcus chuckles from his seat. "This one has much to learn about food." He states and Aro smiles, not cruelly, in agreement. 

"We shall talk about them tomorrow." He insists and Caius nods. "Can you tell the time?" He asks quietly and Aro sighs. "I shall teach you everything you want to know. In time. For know, we will concentrate on teaching you to read." He says firmly but gently to him and Caius feels hopeful for the coming lessons. 

"Now, come with me to the kitchen. It is lunch time." 

***************  
After Caius insists, Aro gives in and lets him have a hot bowl of a soup similar to the one he had at Carlisle's surgery. Gulping it down hurriedly, not even pausing to breathe, he devoured it before Aro could even begin to contemplate giving him dessert. 

Hours of reading practice and memorising the alphabet later, Caius stands in the bathroom as Aro instructed him to, waiting for him to arrive for his bath. He stands there shivering, only wearing his underwear. He wraps his arms around himself for warmth. 

Half of him wants to jump into the bath which is already full with hot water, but Aro told him not to. 

He wants to listen, wants to be obedient and willing. He's afraid that if he doesn't take Aro's orders, he will send him back to the workhouse and he knows that the Master will not take him back. Not after that encounter with William. William. Part of him loves him, the rest of him wants to hurt him for revenge. Why didn't he get punished too? Why is it always him? 

The bathroom door opens, jolting Caius out of his thoughts and there stands Aro. "Thank you for waiting." He smiles, and displays a bottle of something. Something medicinal, cloudy and liquid.

"I thought it would help, for the.." Aro trails off, gesturing to the various cuts and grazes over Caius's body. "It will help them." He concludes grimly and Caius nods. 

"You can get in now." Aro waves a hand, gesturing to the bath and Caius feels relieved but nervous as Aro continues to stand there, opening the bottle and pouring a capful of the cloudy liquid into the water which mixes in immediately. 

How is he supposed to get in naked while Aro watches? 

"In you go." He makes a shooing movement with his hands and Caius feels uncomfortable. "I can't." He insists and Aro's eyebrows knit together in concern. "Why not? Have your legs stopped working?" He teases and Caius blushes, not wanting to tell him. 

"I just can't." He grunts, averting his eyes away from him. Aro folds his arms, partly amused. "You can't, or you won't?" He questions and Caius squirms a little. He doesn't want to upset Aro but he can't be naked in front of him, that wouldn't be right. 

"Caius?" Aro prompts and Caius looks down at his feet. "I...I don't....want you to....see me." He mumbles shyly and Aro chuckles. Caius looks up warily. "Alright then." He turns around to give him some privacy. 

Caius takes off his underwear quickly and throws them in Aro's direction, who takes them and places them in a washing basket. He jumps into the bath immediately. The shock of the hot water envelopes him and he struggles to contain his excitement and surprise. 

Aro turns back to face him and he quickly brings his knees up to semi-cover himself. Aro chuckles again and Caius can feel himself blushing. "Let me." He grabs the bar of soap resting on the bath and dips it into the water. 

Aro runs it across Caius's chest and he bites his lip, squirming as his injuries begin to sting from the lotion in the water. Aro notices and places his other hand in Caius's hair to comfort him. "I know it hurts, boy. The sooner the sting is out, the better." He promises and Caius feels a little relief. 

Aro continues to wash him while Caius holds his breath as Aro's hands begin washing between his legs. "Aro." He stops him with a hand on his arm before he can touch him there with the soap. 

"I'd like to do this part on my own." He insists, in the most polite way he can think of without upsetting or offending Aro. He already knows from this morning's confession that Aro is homosexual like him and the last thing he needs is Aro trying to seduce him. 

Aro blinks a few times but hands over the soap. "As you wish." He smiles and Caius takes it gratefully. "Thank God for that." He mumbles softly. 

**************

Once dried, Caius sits on the edge of the bed in the room Aro led him to. Still wrapped in the towel, he shivers while waiting for Aro to return with clean pyjamas. He stares at his new suit draped over the chair next to the wardrobe and admires how smart it looks. 

He glances around at the room. A large double bed with deep red sheets, and plumped pillows. He's never been in a bed with pillows before. The mattress is softer than he's used to. He sinks into it when he sits down and he can't even feel the hard metal frame like he usually can at the workhouse. 

Aro opens the door and walks in, holding a folded pair of pyjamas and a pair of underwear. He throws the underwear and with a smirk, turns around so Caius can put them on. 

He pulls them on wordlessly and once Aro has turned around, he retrieves the pyjamas and shoves them on quickly, eager to be warm and cosy. "I want to go to sleep. It's bedtime." He states and Aro glances at the clock on the wall.

"Half past six? I thought you said you were nineteen. That is early." He sounds surprised but Caius shrugs. "That's when we always get sent to bed." He explains and Aro sighs softly. "You are not in the workhouse anymore, Caius. You can st-"  
"I want to go to bed." Caius insists, cutting him off before Aro can suggest any sexual activities between them both. 

Aro sighs again. "Alright. Into bed." He pulls back the covers for him and Caius climbs in between them. The bed is warm and comfortable and he can feel himself becoming sleepy already. "About that bedtime story." He pipes up before Aro can turn out the light. 

Aro smiles and perches on the edge of the bed. "When I touch someone, I see their thoughts. All of them. When I grabbed you to save you this morning, I saw a number of emotions and feelings. I saw that you were an orphan, and that you had been thrown out of the workhouse." He explains and Caius gasps. 

"I don't believe you." He grunts and Aro smiles. "I know after touching you that your mother was called Maria. You had no father and the boy you were in love with is called William." He adds in more detail and Caius's eyes widen in surprise and awe.

"That is incredible." He applauds and Aro chuckles. "So are you. You have been through a lot today." He strokes Caius's hair and Caius closes his eyes in response, feeling more sleepy and comforted by the second. 

"You are most beautiful, Caius." He compliments and quickly kisses him on the forehead. "Mm." Caius murmurs in response. "Go on then." Caius encourages, knowing what Aro is aiming for and Aro smiles in relief. 

"I thought you'd never ask." He reaches down and kisses Caius's lips gently, to which Caius responds to by groaning softly, the feel of Aro's lips soothing him. Aro pulls away and Caius almost feels annoyed. "More tomorrow." Aro chuckles and Caius sighs in frustration. 

He rolls over and closes his eyes. Aro brushes Caius's hair behind his ears and pecks his cheek gently.   
"Goodnight, Caius, my angel. Welcome to the Volturi."


	4. Chapter 4

Caius stretches out in the large bed, the smooth, heavy covers enveloping him, giving him an excessive desire to stay in bed and never get up again. Yawning loudly, raising his arms to stretch the aching muscles, he reluctantly lifts himself to a sitting position and opens his eyes. 

He's greeted with sunlight blaring through the windows, and for a second, he feels a jolt of panic. He's late. Late for work. He'll lose his job, Master Smith will punish him. He'll hurt him. Oh God, the pain last time was unbearable. "I have to get up." He bolts out of bed in a split second and that's when his chest aches and his hand twinges with pain. 

And then he remembers. 

He's not there anymore. He's with Aro and Marcus. He's left the workhouse. Freedom! He perches on the edge of the bed, feeling giddy with excitement and hope, his dreams are restored and he no longer needs to worry about anything ever again. He can say goodbye to his orphan status and hello to being a gentleman. 

A well dressed one at that. 

There's a knock at the door and Caius jumps. "Aro?" He checks and the door swings open, Aro breezing in with a smile. "Good morning, my angel." He acknowledges, resting his hand on the top of Caius's head.

"Did you sleep well?" He enquires, running his fingers through the blonde hair starting at the top of his scalp and combing them through. Caius closes his eyes for a second and shivers with pleasure.   
"Yes." He replies through shuddery groans and Aro smiles, a feeling of satisfaction growing inside of him. 

Aro continues the action for a few seconds more before striding to the windows and unlatching them, letting cold air into the room. Caius wraps his arms around himself automatically, the cold English winters still crippling to him. 

He leaves the edge of the bed and grabs his folded suit, taking them into the bathroom to dress. Aro follows as Caius expected he would and he leaves the door ajar as an invitation to enter. 

Aro enters and Caius smiles, knowing that he would. "Would you like breakfast?" Aro twists the taps on before Caius can get to them, and Caius sits on the cold floor while he waits for the sink to fill. 

"Breakfast?" He enquires, watching Aro with suspicion, confident that he's playing a trick on him. Aro turns to face him warily. "Yes." He sounds unsure about what point Caius is trying to make. Caius looks amazed. 

"You're serious? We never have breakfast in the workhouse-"  
"You are not in the workhouse anymore." Aro cuts him off firmly, but not impaitently, and Caius nods in agreement, standing up as the sink becomes full of warm water. 

Aro hands him a cloth and a bar of soap. "Here. Wash yourself, then dress. Do you like eggs?" He checks as he passes through the door to leave. Caius shrugs in confusion. "I don't know. Never tried them." He admits and Aro's eyes widen. 

"Never?" He goes to leave in preparation for breakfast but turns back to face Caius again. "Do you know where they come from?" He snarks, the snide comment coming before he can stop it. Caius seems mildly offended, turning sharply to glare at him. 

"Of course I know, you idiot! I-" He cuts himself off with a hand clamped over his mouth and Aro blinks in surprise at the firey explosion from Caius.

Caius immediately regrets his outburst. "I'm so sorry, Aro! I didn't mean it, I-"  
"Ssh." Aro is in front of him in an instant, which surprises Caius but he focuses on Aro's finger against his lips, hushing him. 

"Quiet, my angel. It is alright." He looks more amused than angry and Caius is relieved that Aro doesn't have such a quick temper like the other cruel, harsh men in his life. Aro removes his finger and instead, presses his lips against Caius's and closes his eyes in bliss, feeling Caius's arms wrap around his neck. 

Aro's neck is as firm as his hands, Caius realises as he clings to him.  
His entire body seems to be made of stone apart from his lips. Those soft, red lips that are pressed firmly against his. Aro groans softly, hoisting Caius up around his waist, Caius's legs locking around him.

Aro's hands are on Caius's fragile, skinny back, rubbing his hands against the pure white skin. "Such beautiful skin. I would kiss you all over if I could." He admires and Caius breathes out shakily, afraid Aro will drop him but he knows he's much too thin to be too heavy. 

Aro ends the kiss and instead, looks into Caius's nervous yet excited blue eyes. He kisses his forehead gently, and sets him down on the edge of the bath, where Caius complains, groaning. "Do not whine. It is time for breakfast, not kissing." He insists and gestures to the sink. 

Caius sighs at the instruction and longs for Aro's lips against his again so soon. Aro smiles almost cockily at Caius's pout and heads for the door, but Caius stops him. "Aro? Just for the record, eggs come from chickens." Caius pipes in response to Aro's cheeky question and Aro smiles. 

"Good boy, Caius." He applauds, and although he's playing along, his praise lights Caius up inside and he struggles to contain it. Aro leaves and closes the door, and Caius's face breaks out into a bright smile. 

Stop it, he thinks to himself. You're being ridiculous. Aro is a friend, no...aquaintance. The fact that he kissed him is probably due to sexual frustration. "He doesn't want a skinny runt like me, does he?" He mumbles to himself as he washes, before draining the sink and running the comb through his hair. 

He dresses in his suit and glances at his reflection. He doesn't look as weak and as fragile as he did yesterday and his cheeks are glowing red. He feels fresh and clean and hungry, he realises as his stomach begins rumbling, insistently. 

He leaves the bathroom and heads downstairs for breakfast, ready to devour whatever Aro places before him.


	5. Chapter 5

"Marcus, are you planning on going into town this morning?"  
"I might. I could do with some new pens. Caius would you like to come with me?" Caius is in a daydream, doing his best not to drool as his attention is focused on the array of hot food before him. 

The table is regularly sized, nothing big or fancy, but it's covered with breakfast food; eggs, bacon, sausage, fruit, porridge oats, toast and butter. Caius is so busy admiring the bounty, that he forgets that Marcus is addressing him. 

He jolts out of his daydream, glancing up at Marcus with a confused expression plastered across his face. Aro smirks with amusement, taking a seat at the side of the table while Caius and Marcus are seated at both ends. 

"I....sorry...what did you say?" He stammers. Marcus has never directly addressed him before, only when they were being introduced and Caius had already forgotten how intelligent his voice sounds. 

Marcus doesn't seem amused. Caius realises Marcus doesn't show any form of emotion, his face stays still apart from when he's speaking. The same sad expression is visible at all times. 

"I said, would you like to join me into town this morning?" He repeats quietly and Caius sees that it has taken Marcus a lot of effort to speak more than once in a few minutes. He doesn't seem like the talkative type. 

Caius thinks over Marcus's offer. After a quiet afternoon in the library yesterday, he can only imagine how awkward and silent the journey to and from town will be. 

And during their shopping, what will he say to him? Caius has never been a good conversation starter. He glances at Aro who shrugs, with no idea what to suggest. He turns his attention back to Marcus reluctantly. 

"Okay then." He sighs, disappointment evident in his voice, and Marcus shakes his head, in a disapproving manner. Can he sense Caius's reluctance to spend time with him? He hopes not. "I look forward to it." Marcus adds, and Caius is confused at his sudden change of tone. 

He doesn't understand. No, he doesn't understand Marcus at all.   
"Who wants breakfast?" Aro chirps, breaking the ice as he stands up and starts collecting dishes for the food, setting them down in front of Marcus and Caius. Caius is ready to dig straight in but Aro stops him with a hand. 

"What would you like to drink?" He gestures to the pot of tea, and Caius tries to decide between tea or juice but glances at Aro's cup which is filled with brown liquid.  
Coffee perhaps. 

Aro follows his eyes and smiles. "Hot chocolate?" He offers, and Caius's eyes widen. "You can drink chocolate? I want to try some!" He exclaims enthusiastically and Aro narrows his eyebrows at him. 

"Please?" Caius adds quickly and Aro pushes his cup towards him. "Have mine." He offers and Caius shakes his head franctically. "No, I can't take your-"  
"I can make more for myself." Aro interupts, firmer and Caius sighs although he really wants to try it. 

"It takes a while to cool, but that one should be the right temperature." He explains and Caius lifts the mug to his lips. He drinks the liquid in almost one, excitable gulp. 

He gasps. He's only tasted chocolate once, when he was a lot  younger, but drinking chocolate is even better. He can tell that something that has been added to it, cream perhaps, he thinks as the rich mixture makes it's way into his system.

He places the empty cup back down on the tea coaster, wiping his mouth with a hankerchief. He looks at Aro with excitement. "I'd like some more please." He asks softly and Aro smiles. "Good boy." He praises and Caius feels himself light up inside once more. 

Aro sets to making it, while Caius eyes up the food, grabbing a scoop-like object to dish. He fills his plate with eggs, bacon and sausages and hovers over a plate of black round meat, reluctantly. 

"It's black pudding." Marcus states impaitently and Caius feels stupid for not hearing about it before. He never knew black pudding existed. 

"What is it? What does it taste like?" He asks, feeling foolish, as Marcus raises his eyebrows, for once displaying emotion. His surprise is evident and Caius again wishes he hadn't said anything. 

"It is made out of blood and guts. Intestines, skin of a pig. I'm sure you get the gist." He states with an almost smile and Caius flushes, glancing to Aro, unsure of whether or not Marcus is teasing him. 

Aro smiles, running a hand over Caius's hair, affectionately. "Don't listen to that nonsense-"  
"It is not nonsense." Marcus insists, and Aro smiles again. "Eat your food, Caius. You must be famished." 

Caius ignores the black pudding, leaving it alone as he opts for fruit for the other side of his plate. He eats the hot food hurriedly, as if it'll disappear before him. Caius is used to wolfing down whatever food he has in the workhouse, making sure he's finished before the bell chimes.   
Aro doesn't look as if he's about to swipe away his plate though, so that's comforting. Caius keeps eating hurriedly even so, not pausing to taste anything properly, apart from the eggs which are better than he expected for something that comes out of a chicken. 

Marcus watches him closely, putting Caius on edge as he eats. He hates being stared at, and it's only for a few moments before before he slams down his fork onto the table, making Aro jump but Marcus stays still, almost expecting it. "Stop staring at me! What is your problem, Deadpan?" He snarls and Marcus raises his eyebrows. 

"Nothing. I am making sure you enjoy your food." He states but Caius feels uneasy with those red eyes on him. "Have you finished your food?" Aro sets down the cup of hot chocolate and goes to remove his plate to which Caius lets him. 

He stands and leaves the table, heading for upstairs to find his shoes. He's really not looking forward to this outing with Marcus. "Make sure you are ready by nine." Marcus calls up the stairs after him. "If there is one thing I cannot stand, it's tardiness." 

Caius groans at his comments and kicks out at the bedroom door in anger. How dare he assume he'll be late? "I've never been late in my life." He insists to himself, tying his shoe laces slowly. 

He is really not looking forward to this outing. Not one bit.


	6. Chapter 6

Marcus is tapping his foot impaitently when Caius rushes down the stairs at nine o'clock sharp, determined not to receive any irritated comments from him. He stops breathless at the bottom of the stairs, and Marcus glances at him with an annoyed expression. 

"Do not run down the stairs. It is loud and disruptive." He complains and Caius resists the urge to roll his eyes. Something about Marcus's demeanour tells him that he's not entirely harmless. 

"Come along then. We haven't got all day." He pulls open the front door and gestures hurriedly for him to rush outside. Caius obeys and steps over the threshold, shoving his hands into the pockets of his new suit jacket, shivering. It's probably not that cold, but he's so nervous about the possibility of seeing Mr. Smith or another member of the workhouse that his heart is pounding. 

Marcus walks briskly ahead of him and Caius steps quickly to keep up with Marcus's speedy pace. Caius curses under his breath as Marcus slips through the gate and heads onto the pavement, in the direction of town. He jogs after him, slipping through the gap as the gate closes. 

Marcus walks for about a minute before glancing over his shoulder irritably. "What are you doing all the way back there?" He snarks, stopping to let Caius catch up, panting from the slight jog and cursing, knowing he much be severely unfit to not be able to jog without getting out of breath. 

He sighs and walks along with Marcus, wishing he'd stayed at home with Aro. 

Home? 

Is that huge, classy house his home now? With Aro? And Marcus? He sighs at the latter, but feels a surge of warmth at the idea of Aro being his home now. He likes the surreal dream of having a normal life, with family and a....husband. Eventually. Does he want to get married? To Aro. No. Of course not. He wouldn't want him. 

"You're being ridiculous." Marcus sighs. "What?" Caius stammers, stopping in his tracks and cringing: can Marcus read thoughts too? Oh, please no. Marcus turns to face him. "I can sense your feelings for him. You like him very much, but you met him yesterday, and men will never be able to marry other men. It simply is not possible." He states confidently and Caius sighs at his comment, feeling disappointed but knowing Marcus is right. He will never marry Aro. 

Aro will never be his. 

They pass into the town centre, in silence, which has several shops, including blacksmiths, chemists, banks, florists, bookshops, and a bakery, but Marcus stops at a shop selling stationary. 

"I'd like new pens." He murmurs, pushing through the doors and leaving Caius to stand in the narrow space between the shops, feeling upset and angry. 

Men will never be able to marry other men. 

He kicks out at the door in frustration, part of him thinking about retreating back to the house and repeating Marcus's conversation to Aro. Does Aro know he and Caius will never have a future? Has Marcus told him the same cruel fact that he isn't able to marry the one he loves? 

"Oh, why are you dwelling on it, Caius?" He spits, almost embarrassed to be talking to himself like a lunatic. 

Maybe he should have gone to the asylum after all. 

He enters the shop in fury, shoulders hunched, hands stuffed in pockets and he feels every bit a moody teenager and nowhere near the nineteen year old he's supposed to be. 

Marcus is leaning across the counter, conversing with the owner who is accepting the money for whatever Marcus has bought. Pens, Caius thinks, but his anger has made him forget anything else Marcus has said. 

Marcus turns to face Caius, brandishing a packaged box, presumably with pens inside. "They must be expensive to be in a box like that." Caius points at them and Marcus glances, smiling. "Yes they are, but very trusty. They last a while. Would you like to buy anything?" He offers and Caius snorts, laughing bitterly. 

"Do I look like someone who has money?" He snarks and Marcus gestures to his suit. "You dress like one who would." He reasons and Caius shrugs at his comment. "The suit was bought for me. I didn't pay for any of it." He exits the shop and Marcus follows, they stand in the open space between shops, and Marcus pulls out a wallet. "I have some mo-"

"I don't want your money, Marcus." Caius cuts him off before he can finish and Marcus chuckles. Caius's head snaps up to look at him, certain he's hearing things. Marcus doesn't show emotion, neither does he laugh. 

Marcus is amused, eyebrows raised in surprise. "You think I am giving you money, Caius?" He chuckles again and Caius blushes red with embarrassment. "That's not what I was implyi-"  
"The money," Marcus interupts. "is for you, from Aro." He corrects and Caius feels a twinge of excitement. 

Good of Aro to realise Caius's would-be extreme boredom if he had no money to spend. Traipsing after Marcus across town with no money has no benefit to him. 

"I was looking after it for you." Marcus explains, holding the note in his hand. Caius takes it and gasps. "A five pound note? That's a lot of money!" He exclaims and Marcus shrugs. "I am not in charge of Aro's financial habits. If he wants to splash money on you, he can go ahead." The disapproval from Marcus is evident and Caius feels slightly guilty at taking it.

"If you think it's wrong for me to-"  
"It is nothing to do with me." Marcus interupts again and Caius wants to give him a lesson or two on manners.   
"Fine." Caius shrugs, and turns, heading in the direction of the bakery. 

He wants cakes. Fresh cream cakes. Ones with jam, chocolate cakes, strawberry cakes, vanilla cakes, lemon cak-  
"How about you buy something you can keep?" Marcus approaches him, placing a light hand on his arm. 

Caius frowns and sighs, but remembers Marcus's words with triumph. "It's nothing to do with you!" He rushes off like a child, feeling giddy at his rude words and hopefully leaving Marcus stunned but unable to say anything in retort.

He reaches the bakery in a few seconds and heads inside, rushing to the counter. "Boy, slow down!" The man behind the counter is red faced and frowning. "You can't run in here!" He scolds and Caius hangs his head, half expecting a beating.  

Beatings always follow after a scolding in his experience. Before he can even tense up in anticipation, Marcus is by his side. "Excuse him Henry, he is greedy and impaitent." He states calmly and Henry smiles. 

"Marcus! How are you?"   
Caius sighs at their familiarity with each other. Does he and Aro know everyone in London? Carlisle, the man selling pens and now this baker. They have an interesting list of friends. 

He drifts back to the counter and stares through the polished glass. Pastries, so many of them, filled with whipped cream and fresh strawberries and other fresh fruit. His eyes land on the cream puffs, at least that's what he thinks they're called. 

He'll have one of those. An elegant victoria sandwich stands on a cake plate, topped with strawberries and Caius's mouth waters. He has five whole pounds to do whatever he wants with. He can buy hundreds of things for that type of money. 

He turns back to Henry. "I'll have a slice..no..two slices of the Victoria Sandwich, a cream puff, the one with the strawberries, yes, that one. And...." He glances at the counter again, staring in confusion at the swirled icing on top of the....  
"Cupcakes." Henry introduces. "They're chocolate cupcakes." 

Caius immediately wants to eat every one. "I'll take four please." He decides and Marcus coughs in surprise. 

Caius groans inwardly. Is he being too greedy? "They're not all for me." He says quickly, feeling a hot blush spread to his cheeks as Henry looks confused and surprised. He looks at Marcus. "I thought Aro might like some." He states harshly, aware that he's deliberately missed Marcus out. 

Marcus doesn't show any offence, not bothered at not getting any cakes. Caius resumes his browsing, while Henry packs the cupcakes. "Oh....those are...egg custard tarts." He realises in awe as he stares through the glass, the round yellow tarts sprinked with nutmeg. 

"Four of those please." He adds to his order before Marcus can suggest they leave. Henry obeys and packs them. "Wait." Caius groans. "How much are these? Each cake, I mean." He adds and Henry smiles. "A penny each, boy." He explains and Caius isn't sure about maths but he knows he has plenty of money left. 

"Okay, that's all I want, thank you." He decides when Henry passes the square box labelled with the bakery's logo. He feels rich, important, carrying a box from an outstanding bakery and feels even more joy knowing he can eat everything inside. 

"Right..." Henry starts calculating the total amount. "That's eleven pence please, boy."   
"Caius." He corrects and hands over the huge five pound note. Henry blinks in surprise and puts it in the cash register. 

He hands four smaller notes to him, and some smaller coins. "There's your change." He explains and Caius slips it into his pocket for safety. 

"Thank you." He takes the box and strolls outside towards the exit of the centre. He can't wait to go home. 

He hopes Aro likes chocolate cupcakes


	7. Chapter 7

"Aro! Aro, where are you?" Caius is calling out for Aro before he even opens the door. He flies through the hallway and lands the box of cakes on the table in the kitchen, panting from his running down the street. He clutches at his chest, gasping for air but feeling excited to show Aro what he bought. 

"Caius?" Aro materialises by the doorway of the kitchen, leaning against the frame, with a look of amusement on his face. "Have you been running?" He smiles, noticing Caius's flushed pink cheeks, and lack of breath. 

Caius holds up a finger, giving himself a minute to breathe and cool down. "Come here." Aro gestures to the chairs, taking a seat and opening his arms, to which Caius responds, by climbing into Aro's lap. 

Aro's arms encircle him, while Caius rests his head in the crook of Aro's neck, his breathing slowing down to regular intakes of breath, while Aro pats his back, waiting paitently for Caius to speak. 

"Thank you for the money." He manages to stammer and Aro chuckles. "I cannot imagine how boring a trip to town would be if you had no money to spend." He glances at the white labelled box on the table. "You've been to the bakery." He states and Caius nods. "You recognise the label." He realises and Aro nods. 

"I haven't been there in a long time, but yes. Henry runs it." Aro waves his hand dismissively, and Caius sighs. "I brought cakes." He announces, sliding the box towards him. Aro raises his eyebrows, lifting the lid and peering inside. 

"Chocolate cupcakes." Caius points proudly and Aro smiles. "I've never tried them." He admits and Caius feels sad suddenly. "Do you never eat?" Caius tries to remember a time when he saw Aro eat. Anything. 

But he can't think of none. Aro covers up with a small smile. "Of course I eat. Don't be silly." He peers at the chocolate cupcake in his hand and peels away the case tentatively.

"This looks tasty." He observes, taking a small bite to Caius's delight. He chews almost silently, savouring each bite, surprised at how tasty it is. "This is lovely." He admits, more to himself than to Caius, but Caius is appreciative. 

"Thank you for my present." Aro smoothes Caius's hair and cuddles him closer, jiggling him on his knee like a child, to which Caius responds to with a small smile. He clings to the lapels of Aro's jacket, while he jigs like a toddler on his lap, repressing a giggle. 

Aro laughs with amusement, kissing Caius's hair, just as Marcus appears in the doorway, clutching his box of pens, clearing his throat. They break apart awkwardly, Caius jumping off Aro's lap guiltily, feeling as though he's regressed back to age nine. 

"Hello, Marcus." Aro appears casual, calm and not the slightest bit bothered with Marcus's judgemental stare. Caius on the other hand is embarrassed, shuffling from foot to foot. 

"Come, Caius. Let's go outside. It's a lovely day." Aro pipes randomly to break the silence, grabbing Caius by the arm, and leading him back towards the front door, where he slips into his shoes. 

He goes to pull on his jacket, but Aro stops him. "You do not need that. It is warm." Aro pulls open the front door and Caius steps outside, into the sunshine, lifting his head to sun.

He spreads his arms, feeling the warm glow on his skin, before turning to Aro, gasping. Aro is still, gazing at the sun, looking as regular as anyone else, but his skin is shimmering, like his face is made of crystal. 

Caius gasps at the sight of it. It makes Aro looks even more beautiful and Caius didn't think that was possible. He joins Aro at his side, and nervously clasps his hand, sliding his cold fingers through his. 

Aro turns and smiles at him, kissing the top of his head affectionately. "So, would you like to tell me why you shine in the sun? Do you have some skin condition?" Caius enquires and Aro laughs at his comments. 

"Skin condition? Oh, Caius, you amuse me." He shakes his head at him, walking over to the grass. "Do you want to sunbathe?" He offers and Caius snorts. 

"We're in England. It's winter, and cold. The sun never stays out for long." He murmurs, like to a child who doesn't know the way of the world.

Aro shrugs. "You can rainbathe then." He suggests and Caius almost laughs. "Rainbathe?" He smiles for once. "You made that up!" He shoves him playfully but Aro doesn't budge an inch, he stays where he is, feet rooted to the spot. 

"You're like stone. Rigid." Caius observes, with a gasp and Aro pushes away Caius's shoving hands gently. "Stop, my angel. I will explain soon." He promises and Caius frowns. 

Another revelation? "First you're an orphan, then homosexual, then a telepath and now you have something else to tell me. The list goes on." Caius states and Aro sighs. 

He glances up at the sky. "You were right, the sun is going in." He sighs, heading to the front door, ready to go in. "We will have to plan something for some other time. How about a picnic. Under a cover, of course." He suggests and Caius nods. 

"Alright then. Where-"   
"Meet me out on the balcony tonight at seven. I have a surprise for you." He interupts, gesturing to the balcony on the top floor. 

Caius gulps but nods, not wanting to make his fear known. "Alright. I guess I'll see you there." 

            **********************

At seven o'clock, just as the sun is setting, Caius pulls on his suit jacket to fight against the evening chill, slips into his shoes and heads up the stairs, to the room on the top floor. 

He walks in, and notices the two swinging doors opposite him, blowing in the breeze, the curtains that frame them are swaying softly from side to side. Caius takes a deep breath, knowing that Aro must have either opened them in preparation for Caius's arrival or he's already sitting there waiting for him. 

He freaks out a little at the latter. Is he late? He can't tell the time, so he wouldn't know. He thinks he's on time. The big hand on the clock was pointing to the twelve, and the little hand to the seven. 

He heads through the swinging doors to reveal a small table filled with sandwiches, and a pot of tea. He notices with surprise that there are the cakes he bought today sitting on a metal stand next to the sandwiches. 

He takes a seat and tries to lift the kettle. He starts to pour the tea with shaky hands....  
"Stop that, my angel."   
Caius jumps as Aro, out of nowhere, is standing at the doors, with a stern look on his face. 

"The tea is hot. Let me." He takes the other seat opposite him, with the metal rack of food in between them. Aro pours the tea silently, filling both the cups as Caius clasps his fingers together, nervously. 

He adds milk to each one, before hovering above a metal pot. "Do you take sugar?" He asks and Caius goes to answer but stops himself. Does he take sugar? What does that mean? Take sugar? Does he mean steal it? 

No stupid, he thinks. In your tea. Sugar in tea. Is that possible? 

"Do I.....take....sugar? I've never tried it." He admits and Aro raises his eyebrows, though deep down, he imagined that Caius wouldn't have tried it. 

"We only had beer in the workhouse. To keep us awake." He explains and Aro nods, although he is horrified. Giving alcohol to children? Though he knows that Caius is not a child, but a man. 

A full grown man. He's so small, the thinks to himself. 

"I'd like to try sugar in my tea, please." Caius snaps him out of his thoughts and he smiles, reassuringly. "Of course." He adds sugar to both cups and passes Caius's to him. 

He goes to take an immediate sip but Aro holds up a hand to stop him. "It is too hot. You have to let it cool." He explains and Caius deflates a little. 

"But luckily, you can eat the sandwiches." Aro adds quickly with enthusiasm and Caius perks again. He takes a cheese and cucumber sandwich, and another, scoffing them down like an idiot. Aro sits opposite, sipping his tea, the temperature seeming to have no effect on him. 

He watches Caius with amusement, feeling a huge surge of warmth. Caius stops stuffing his face for a second, to notice Aro's eyes on him. "Aro? What is it? Have I done somethi-"  
"No, not at all. Caius...." He sets his cup down on the table, before leaning forward. "I'm growing very fond of you." He admits and Caius fidgets nervously, not sure of what to say.

"Aro....I-"  
"The things I would like to do to you....." He lets the comment linger in the air between them as Caius blushes. 

Aro would like to do things to him, he thinks to himself. Sexual things. Touchy feely things. He feels excited and terrified. He bravely meets Aro's eyes which are filled with a lustful expresion, as he sips his tea and lowers the cup, running his tongue across his upper lip. 

"Don't be such a tease." Caius shivers from Aro's playing and grabs another sandwich, chomping down on it immediately to avoid Aro's intense stare. 

"Am I making you uncomfortable?" Aro purrs, finishing the last of his tea. Caius shakes his head frantically but keeps his eyes on the food. 

Aro stands up and walks around to Caius, perching in front of him. "Look at me, my angel." He tilts Caius's chin, forcing his eyes onto his and Caius squirms under Aro's penetrating gaze. 

"You are so beautiful." He presses his lips softly against Caius's. Caius groans with pleasure and wraps his arms around Aro's neck, his sandwich forgotten as Aro kisses him, pressing his rigid body against his. 

Aro pulls away Caius's suit jacket, barely folding it before discarding it on the balcony floor. Caius continues to cling to Aro desperately as Aro's lips envelope his. Aro untucks Caius's shirt from his trousers, and unfastens his waistcoat.

The cool chill of the air attacks Caius's bare waist as his shirt is lifted out of his trouser waistband. He winces at the chill but keeps quiet. 

Aro is gentle with him, but when his lips rest against Caius's neck, he freaks a little. His teeth bare against the fragile skin, and Caius can't stop the gasp that escapes him. 

Aro notices and pulls back to look at him. "Caius? Are you uncomfortable?" He looks wary and Caius internally facepalms. You've made him worried now, he thinks. You don't like him as much as he does. 

The thought makes him startle. "I do like you!" He outbursts, though Aro probably has no idea what he's talking about. 

"Caius, I don't know what you're thinking but-"  
"I have to leave. Right now." Caius scrambles from his seat, and gathers his jacket from the floor.   
He re-fastens everything, neatening himself as he prepares to leave. 

"You can't just feed me sandwiches and undress me on a balcony." He exclaims, heading through the swinging doors back into the room. 

He rushes out and heads down the main stairs, towards the hallway.   
It'll be getting dark now, the sun is setting. Where is he going? 

He has no idea what to do. Why is he leaving? Maybe he's realised that he's not ready for a relationship with Aro. 

And a sexual one? He doesn't think he'll ever be ready for that. 

He groans, as he opens the front door and steps outside. The temperature has dropped. Does he really want to be strolling around in the early evening, in the freezing cold? Aro catches up with him at the front path and grabs his arm to stop him. "Caius." He sighs at him, a look of concern etched into his face. 

"Maybe I shouldn't have tried undressing you. I don't know what I was thinking, I am very sorry. Come back up on the balcony, we can watch the sun set." He suggests, and Caius desperately wants to give in, to spend the evening with Aro. 

"You still have your cakes to eat. Your tea will have cooled by now." He adds, persuasively and Caius sighs. He'd forgotten about the tea and the idea of trying it appeals to him. 

Aro senses his excitement and smiles. "Come on. It will get cold soon." He warns and Caius sighs. He doesn't want to miss out on the experience. Hot chocolate and now tea. He really wants tea. It's freezing and he could do with a hot drink. 

They linger on the front path, Caius feeling like an idiot for rushing off, all because Aro tried taking off his shirt. What was he thinking? He's going to think I'm such a fool, he thinks to himself miserably. 

"Alright, Aro. You win." He slopes back to the front door, leaving Aro to contemplate the last few minutes. He shouldn't have tried taking Caius's clothes off, he knows that now. What was he thinking? "He's not ready. Not yet." He mumbles to himself, following Caius into the house and closing the front door behind him. 

He sees Caius rushing up the stairs two at a time, but instead of heading towards the balcony, he turns right towards his room. He can't be going to bed yet, surely? It's only half past seven, he realises with a glance at his watch. 

Aro sighs. "Goodnight then." He calls after him but Caius remains silent, already at the top of the stairs, frozen on the passageway. 

Caius stands at his door, pushing it open with a sigh, he slopes in, and throws himself onto his bed. He kicks off his shoes and buries his face in the pillow, sighing. There's a knock at his door and he starts, sitting up immediately. 

"Come in?" He sounds uncertain, his voice high and nervy. Aro waltzes in, with a cup in his hand. "I have your tea." He holds it out to him, his face still full of concern. "I am sorry." He repeats his apology from earlier and Caius shrugs. "You did nothing wrong." He points out and takes the cup fron Aro. 

He takes a sip. Sweet and hot, it gives him a spark of delight. "Mm." He murmurs apprecitively, downing the rest of it in one go. He looks up at Aro. "Tomorrow at breakfast, could I....could I have tea and hot chocolate with my food?" He suggests and Aro laughs. 

"You can have whatever you want, my angel." He strokes his hand over Caius's cheek. "Now go to sleep." He glances at Caius's appearance. "But perhaps you should put on your pyjamas first." He smiles in amusement. Caius obeys and quickly changes into pyjamas, letting Aro drape his suit over his beside table. 

"Goodnight, my angel." Aro repeats his words from his first night here. Last night. It seems like so long ago. So much has happened since then. "Goodnight Aro." Caius murmurs softly as he falls asleep.


	8. Chapter 8

Hey guys sorry for the long wait. College exams are fast approaching. Thinking of writing a collection of Volturi oneshots. Comment if you have any suggestions. 

"Oh good lord, what have I done?" Caius groans, his back pressed flat against the building wall, a sheen of sweat on his forehead, as he stares out at the view of London from his position on the top of the local boy's school. 

He knows he shouldn't have come up here onto the roof, but as soon as he mentioned Aro's name, the headmaster happily allowed him upstairs to the attic, which lead him to the roof. 

It's secure all right, with high railings all around, to prevent anyone from falling. Who would want to come up onto the roof of a school? "An idiot like me." He says aloud to himself, grimacing at the height. 

The roof where he stands is more of a dome, with steps leading down to a flatter area which leads all around, so you can see the view from all angles. 

He steps down onto the flat brick and his breathing hitches, gasping for air, as his fear rises. What kind of idiot climbs to the top of a school building? 

One with a fear of heights. 

Caius groans again at the height, grimacing, wishing he'd never dared to come up here. But what if he managed to stick it out? Just a few more minutes. "Aro will be proud of me." He promises himself, breathing deeply, to calm his nerves, although it doesn't seem to be helping with his anxiety. 

"Aro. Aro, help." He gasps, out, whimpering at the height. He cautiously sinks to the floor of the roof, drumming his fingers into his ears to keep out the squawking of the birds. He glances at the ladder, knowing he could easily just step down it, back to the safety of the attic. 

Then he'd be safe. He could rush home to Aro, and be back in time for dinner. He brings out the pocketwatch Aro has given him, with steady, slow moving hands.   
It reads 17:15. Caius groans. Aro isn't expecting him until six. He glances again at the ladder, sighing.  

"Just a few steps and I'll reach the ladder. Just a few steps and-"  
"Caius?"   
Caius jolts and his heart misses a beat. What was that?   
"Caius! What are you doing up there?" 

Caius recognises Aro's voice and feels a surge of relief. "Thank God." He makes his way slowly to his feet, edging to the railings that surround the bottom of the dome.   
He leans over the railing, gripping so tightly that his knuckles turn white. 

Aro is standing fifty feet below, a hand shielding his eyes from the sun, glancing up at him.   
"What are you doing up there, boy? Come down from there. Take the ladder!" He calls up to him but Caius groans at his request. 

"I can't, Aro. I'm afraid!" He admits, gripping the railings tightly and Aro sighs. What has he done this for, foolish boy, he thinks to himself. "He has a strange way of showing his affections for me, if that's what this is about." He chuckles to himself, and heads towards the entrance of the school building. 

Caius notices Aro has disappeared and panics. Where is he? "Aro!" He cries out, hoarsely, backing against the flat of the roof, so tense he feels his whole body clench. 

"Caius, I swear, if my suit is damaged after climbing up this ladder..."   
He hears Aro ascending up the ladder, his heavy footsteps on the metal rungs and his heart leaps. Aro has come to save him. 

He turns his head slightly to face the opening where the ladder leads to and sees Aro climb out, cursing furiously but looking relieved at Caius being in one slightly stressed piece. 

"My darling, what on earth are you doing?" He looks puzzled beyond belief, and Caius shrugs, not finding the right words to explain. Aro descends down the dome onto the flat landing where Caius stands shakily. 

"Come on, then. Down the ladder." He gestures towards the opening for Caius to go first but he remains rooted to the spot, unable to move. "Caius?" Aro sighs at his stillness. "What is it, my angel?" He asks gently, stepping closer to him as Caius presses himself against the dome. 

"I'm afraid, Aro." He admits softly and Aro smiles, stepping closer a few more paces. "Of a building?" He jokes, though he senses Caius's true fear, noticing his hands gripping the wall for support. "You're afraid of heights." He realises, edging closer as not to scare him with any sudden movements. 

"You're alright." He soothes, slouching slowly beside him. He takes Caius's hand in his and closes his heads, reading his thoughts to make sense of the situation. 

........I want him to think I'm brave...........he'll be proud........I'm afraid..........he'll think I'm an idiot.....

He reopens his eyes and sighs at Caius's confused train of thought. "I will never think of you as an idiot. You're insane if you think that." Aro almost scolds and Caius ducks his head, embarrassed. "I'm sorry. I....I just thought that-"  
"You do not need to overcome your fears to impress me or gain my attention." He pulls him in close. 

"You already have every ounce of it." He adds, concluding and Caius smiles shyly, yet overjoyed. Aro grabs his hands and slowly pulls him to his feet, leading him to the exit hatch where the ladder is situated. 

"Aro I'm not sure if I can-"  
"Ssh." Aro hushes him before he can continue, slowly guiding him over, while Caius trembles, clinging to the lapels of Aro's jacket, rigid. 

"Caius." Aro sighs, gently prising away Caius's stiff fingers. "You can do it." He chides, leading him stiffly towards the hatch, where Caius keeps his eyes trained on the ladder. 

"When I said you were allowed out to explore until dinner, this was not what I imagined you would do." Aro smiles fondly as Caius grabs a hold of the cold steel rungs. 

Caius shrugs and blushes, making a silent vow not to ever climb buildings again. He slowly, cautiously steps down, until he feels the floor beneath him. He cries out with relief as his feet touch the polished school floor and steps backwards so Aro can make his way down to join him. 

He peers up the hatch, listening for Aro's footsteps, but he hears none. "Aro? Come down, I want to go home." Caius sighs wearily, listening for a response. 

Aro smiles at Caius's whining, and braces himself. He takes a few paces back before running towards the hatch and jumping down the exit, sliding against the ladder before landing lightly on his feet beside Caius who jumps with a yelp, startled. 

"What are you doing?" Caius groans almost angrily, before quickly composing himself as Aro raises his eyebrows. "I mean, I...you scared me." He clears his throat, rejoining Aro at his side and linking his arm through his. 

Aro kisses the top of his head, feeling the silkiness of Caius's newly washed hair, and sighs with bliss. "You are beautiful." He compliments, and leads him out through the school doors. Caius snuggles into him, wrapping a skinny arm around his waist. 

They step out into the light street. Even at half past five, the streets are bustling, people are rushing back and forth, dressed smartly in billowing dresses and sharp suits similar to his and Aro's. 

Although Caius now has the clothes of a gentleman, he still feels like he doesn't quite fit into the upper class lifestyle. He sighs at this depressing thought, knowing he's much too skinny, too pale, too nervous and shy. 

I must change, he thinks. I must change who I am. I will become strong and confident and ruthless. No one will hurt me, he thinks. 

"You've done well today, Caius. You overcame your fear, you faced it fair and square. I'd say you've earned yourself a reward." Aro announces and Caius feels a jolt in his chest. "What kind of reward?" He asks excitedly, clinging onto Aro's arm as they reach the gates of the house. 

Aro chuckles at his eager question, and smoothes his hair. "You'll have to wait and see." He teases and opens the front door, to let Caius inside. "Now, go and wash your face and hands. I have to prepare dinner."


	9. Chapter 9

Caius emerges from the shower with a grin spread across his face. His excitement about this 'surprise' Aro has planned for him has increased since they returned from his voyage to the top of the boys school. 

He still feels shivery from remembering the height he was at on the roof, but that quickly diminishes when he reminds himself of Aro rescuing him. Aro to the rescue as always, he thinks to himself. 

His hair hangs like wet tails around his shoulders and he quickly ruffles it dry with his towel, which is soft and clean, something he still can't believe. He's still getting used to all these luxuries. Clean towels, his own room, with a bigger bed, smart suits. 

But as he stares at himself naked in front of the mirror, he still can't ignore the fact that even with all these new luxuries, even living in a huge house like this, he knows he still looks scrawny. His ribs don't jut out like they used to, but there are still points and bumps on his body from malnourishment which Aro is trying to fix. 

He's been feeding him hearty meals in the hope that Caius will gain weight until he has the body of an a healthy nineteen year old but Caius knows in reality, it will take a long time. 

He wanders over to his bed where his suit is laid out beside his blue pyjamas. After the fright of being a hundred feet up in the air, he needs something comforting and fluffy to relax him so he nervously pulls on pyjamas, knowing Marcus will have something to say about his outfit for dinner. 

He sighs at the confrontation ahead of him but steps into the comfortable slippers Aro has bought him and heads downstairs.   
As he nears the hallway close to the kitchen, he hears voices, and he knows that they do not to belong to Aro or Marcus. 

He turns the corner and seated at the table, is Carlisle Cullen. He is similar to how Caius remembers him, with his pale skin and clean styled blonde hair. He is wearing a shirt and trousers and Caius feels a hot flush of embarrassment, remembering he is wearing pyjamas. 

He goes to turn and silently rush off upstairs to change clothes, but unluckily for him, Carlisle has spotted him and has stood up to greet him. "Caius, lovely to see you again." He holds out a hand to shake his and Caius knows that to run away in embarrassment would be seen as rude. 

Sighing, with no choice but to enter the kitchen in pyjamas, Caius walks over as nervously as he can. Shaking Carlisle's hand, he ignores the piercing stare of Marcus's cold eyes and takes a seat beside Carlisle. 

"It's nice to see you too." He answers uneasily, but Carlisle doesn't even mention Caius's strange choice of outfit. Aro however, is amused at Caius's appearance and tries to keep his smile to himself as Marcus glares at him. 

Marcus joins him at his side, as Aro chops vegetables. "Have you seen what he's wearing?" He hisses at him angrily and Aro looks into his eyes. "Yes, Marcus, I have. I'm not blind, you know." He smirks back, and Marcus's glare grows colder. 

"He's a grown man wearing pyjamas at dinner. It's not proper." He declares while Aro shrugs and places the chopped vegetables into the pot on the stove. "Who is to say what is proper?" He snarks, washing his hands at the sink and Marcus follows. 

Aro looks over his shoulder at Carlisle and Caius who are deep in conversation. "He's comfortable and that's all that matters." Aro mutters back to Marcus who sighs and shakes his head. "He had quite a fright, climbing to the top of a building like that." He reminds and Marcus scoffs. 

"A grown man, afraid of heights." He remarks and Aro presses his lips right against Marcus's ear angrily. 

"He is not grown, Marcus. He is from the workhouse. They were beaten, abused, overworked. They were starved of love. He is not a man, he is a child who was robbed of childhood. He deserves to be given a little slack from time to time. Do you remember what you were when I found you? Filthy, homeless, starving. You were just like him, but you have grown...arrogant. You have forgotten where you come from." He grunts through clenched teeth.

Marcus blinks nervously at Aro's outburst, and for an awful second, is reminded at his ordeal suffering as teenager in Greece. Aro is right, he was just like Caius, but that was a lifetime ago. He is not the same person he was, neither does he want to be. 

"I am sorry." Marcus admits reluctantly and Aro's face softens, but his voice remains hard. "So you should be. If it were not for me, you'd have nothing. You'd be nothing." He ends the conversation there and takes a seat at the table to talk with Caius and Carlisle. 

"So, Caius." Carlisle is admiring Caius's much stronger looking appearance. "I can see your inuries have gone and you've gained weight which is good." He tilts Caius's chin, and turns him to the side to glance at the bruises which have long faded. 

"Yes, everything feels much better. All healed." Caius leans into Carlisle's hand, reminded of his soft spoken, calm prescence. Carlisle carefully ruffles Caius's much cleaner hair, feeling a fondness for the boy. Or man, rather. 

Marcus takes his seat at the table, still feeling sheepish at Aro's anger at him and smiles weakly at Aro seated at the other end. Aro barely responds, focusing his attention on Caius who is enjoying being in the centre of Carlisle's world. 

"So, when Aro told me I would get a surprise, I had no idea it would be you coming to dinner." Caius smiles excitedly and Carlisle smoothes Caius's hair once again fondly. 

"Well I'm glad you're happy about it, however, I do have a little something for you." Carlisle reaches under the table and reveals a white box. 

"Here you go." He slides it towards Caius who glances at it curiously. "What is it?" He asks nervously, noticing Aro's fond smile as if he's in on the surprise. 

"Aro?" He glances at him for a clue but Aro's lips remain sealed. "Open it." He shrugs, calmly and Caius flips open the lid before he can give it another thought. 

He lets out an unintentional squeal as he sees the chocolate cupcakes packed neatly into a row. He claps his hand over his mouth with embarrassment as Carlisle laughs, patting him on the back. 

"I heard you like them." He teases, giving Aro a look. Caius smiles happily and reaches for one out of the box but a sharp slap on his hand from Aro stops him. Caius looks up, startled. "Not until dinner has been eaten." He gently coaxes the box away from Caius and places it on the countertop. 

Caius sighs in dismay, and instead turns to Carlisle. "Thank you for my present." He smiles, leaning into Carlisle for a brief embrace who pats him on the head. 

Aro stands and begins pouring something into dishes. "Here we are!" He sets down bowls of tomato soup to Caius's delight, being reminded of the similar soup he had at Carlisle's doctors practice the day he met Aro. 

Aro notices Caius's excitement and kisses the top of his head, feeling the smooth newly washed hair. "Eat up, darling. You need to gain more weight." He sighs, noticing his thin shoulders. 

Caius doesn't respond and instead begins scooping up the soup frantically. He wolfs down the soup in a matter of minutes, to Aro's approval and looks to the stove in the hope of seconds. 

Carlisle smiles and pushes his bowl towards Caius. He looks up at him. "Are you sure?" He checks, although he's already sinking his spoon into Carlisle's portion. 

Aro smiles happily at the gesture of kindness, but Marcus who clearly dislikes Caius, tuts with disgust. "You've had your food. It's not polite to take more from others." He scolds but Aro glares at Marcus warningly.

Marcus quickly presses his lips together, but doesn't apologise to Caius who realises Aro had been sticking up for him. 

He looks over his shoulder at Aro who winks subtly, which clearly means 'you're welcome'. Caius turns back to his food, with a smug grin at Marcus who remains sheepish and quiet. 

                **************

"Thank you for a wonderful dinner, Aro. It was lovely speaking with you, Caius. You should come over some time." Carlisle stands by the front door, on his way out to his motorcarriage, as Aro calls it. Caius still doesn't understand what that means but it moves like a train, but on the road instead of rails. 

Carlisle hugs Caius, who lets himself be squeezed gently and lifted lightly off his feet. He giggles unintentionally as Carlisle lowers him down. "Goodbye, Carlisle." Caius tries a last ditch attempt at being grown up by offering a hand shake to which Carlisle chuckles, glancing at Aro. 

"He's much sweeter than I remember."   
Caius glares playfully at the comment, remembering his foul mood at the surgery. "I was injuried. And in pain." He reminds and Carlisle smiles, looking sympathetic. 

"I know. But now you are here, and healed. And Aro will take care of you." He says sincerely, sounding like a promise and Caius feel more secure at the promise of a bright future with Aro in this upper class lifestyle and beautiful house. 

"Alright then." Carlisle steps out into the evening, heading down the path to his transport. "Goodbye Caius." He calls over his shoulder and Caius, feeling warm, full of food and happy, waves merrily, out of character for him. 

"Goodbye Carlisle! Thank you for the cupcakes!" He calls out and Carlisle steps into the motorcarriage, waving as it takes off down the cobbled street. As soon as Aro closes the door, Caius sprints into the kitchen, heading straight for the box of cupcakes.

"My my, with chocolate as rich as that, you'll be piling on the pounds in no time. You'll soon be a healthy weight." Aro grins at him from the kitchen doorway, watching as Caius quickly gets his face covered in chocolate.

"I should invite Carlisle over more often."


End file.
